Boogeyman
by Hyper-Gurl1
Summary: AU fic: (based on the movie) Hermione has been haunted by something for the past 15 years. The thing has now started to take everything she holds dear, now it’s about to take her...
1. How it Began

Boogeyman: AU fic: (based on the movie) Hermione has been haunted by something for the past 15 years. The thing has now started to take everything she holds dear, now it's about to take her…. 

Hey ya'll yeah I know I should be finishing "Confessions" but this story wouldn't leave my mind! Well after me and Mary-Jane Black watched the movie "Boogeyman" I decided to make it into a fanfic but use the harry potter characters instead! Hope you Enjoy! Oh and in case you people haven't seen the movie I suggest you see it or if you don't want 2 then read my fanfic. And if you want 2 watch it but haven't seen well this story contains spoilers of the movie so I suggest you read my other story and once you see Boogeyman well then read my story and tell me how it is ok? Also, I made this story kind of out of order from the movie so if you tell me that I know ok, Well here's chapter 1! Plus I added some things to it so yeah! Once again this contains SPOILERS from boogeyman but i hope you read it anyways!

**_Chapter 1: How it Began_**

**_Flashback:_**

It was raining outside the Granger Residence. A sleepy 8 year old Hermione Granger woke up to the sound of thunder. She couldn't go to sleep. She was scared that he was going to take her away. She turned in her bed and saw one of her action figures. She looked around the room and saw her stuffed crow (A/N: something like that) and her chair. She then looked at her closet and saw that it was slightly ajar. Then she decided to try and go to sleep again. But she couldn't. Then she turned around again and looked toward where her chair was and saw a figure, quickly she turned on the light and saw that the figure was her chair with a sweater. Turning off the light, she looked at the chair and saw it moving. Frightened once again she turned on the light and saw her sweater in the air falling to the ground. She sighed and looked at her action figure again, since it was scaring her, she put the figure in her drawer and got up from her bed, grabbed her sweater, and also put it in the drawer. Turning off the light once more, she went to bed. Then her stuffed crow came to life and her lamp fell to the ground and her closet door was opening. She was freaked out. Then she saw a figure she screamed but then the figure talked "Hermione its only me" and the closet door closed. Hermione sighed it was only her father. He told her the story about him that is why she was freaked out of the him. "Hermione honey, what's wrong?" asked her concerned father "He- He's here" choked out Hermione. Her father rolled his eyes. "Hermione I told you before, he's not real, see?" said her dad. He checked under the bed, then the curtains of her windows. Hermione's eyes averted to the closet, and her dad saw that movement. He went to the closet, opened it and went inside. Her dad came out and said "See honey, there's nothing here!" said her dad. All of a sudden a dark figure came out from the closet and grabbed her dad. Hermione got off her bed at once. She walked slowly to the closet.

Then the closet door opened and her father was in the ground asking for help, trying to hold on to anything. He was flinging her dad up and down the closet, killing him. Then her father was taken back to the closet and the closet door closed. Hermione just stood there staring at her closet. She was shaking uncontrollably. In the pit of her stomach she knew she would never see her father again.

**_15 years later:_**

23 year old Hermione Granger was at a party with a couple of her friends. Her boyfriend Ron Weasley was also there . "So Hermi you are going to come over during Thanksgiving weekend and meeting my parents right?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded. She didn't like being called Hermi but she would get over it eventually. After the party finished, Hermione went to get her coat. It turns out her friend Lavender had put her coat in the closet. Hermione stood in front of the dark closet, shaking. All the thoughts about him and her childhood came to her mind at once. She swallowed hard paralyzed in fear. Just then, Ron came to where Hermione was. "Hey" he said. She jumped "Oh hi" she responded. Ron grabbed his coat and also Hermione's and said "Are you okay?" she looked up at him then said "Yeah I'm okay" she said. Ron grabbed her hand and they both walked to the parking lot. "Hermione you sure you don't need a ride?" he asked. "Nah, that's ok I live across the park, besides I need some exercise because during Thanksgiving weekend I'm going to gain a few pounds" she said. "Okay well bye" said Ron. They both kissed Ron go in his car and left. Hermione sighed and walked through the park.

Halfway through the park it was getting dark but some people were walking through. After a couple walked passed her, she started to hear footsteps. Then she saw a figure coming closer and the footsteps were getting close. She sighed in relief when it was just a jogger running through the park. (A/N: People sigh too much in this story is there another word for sigh?)

A few minutes later she came to her apartment. She opened her door and stepped inside. Then she turned on the light, grabbed a water bottle and drank some of the content. She noticed there was a message in her phone and then she pushed the button to hear the message.

_Hey Hermione it's me your Uncle Tom, I'm just calling you because your mom, well she isn't feeling so good. I know you haven't been here for a long time, but if your not busy during Thanksgiving weekend, I was wondering if well, you could come and keep her company? I've started to redecorate the house by the way! It will look lovely, and you can help me if you want? Well anyways please give me a call back and tell me your plans okay? Bye._

Hermione looked shocked. She really didn't want to go back to the house where he was. However, she wanted to see her mom. She started thinking. Then decided to just go to Ron's house and visit her mom some other time. With that thought, she went to her room turned on the light and stayed up all night. Since the accident that happened to her father, she has become frightened of the dark and the closet. Insomnia has over taken her. Every night she stares up her ceiling with the light on hoping, wishing, praying her nightmare would soon be over. What she didn't know was, that her nightmare was just beginning.

So wat do you think? Is it good so far? TELL ME! Lol well I'll update soon, and chapter 9 for Confessions of a bushy haired bookworm is halfway done YEY! Lol Well please update and hope you like my story! Peace Out lol!


	2. Face your Fears

Boogeyman: AU fic: (based on the movie) Hermione has been haunted by something for the past 15 years. The thing has now started to take everything she holds dear, now it's about to take her…. 

Hi everyone! I want to thanx the people that either read or reviewed my story! I'm really glad you like it! So anyways, my throat is hurting a little hopefully I don't get sick and I just came back from San Francisco so I'm real tired. Anyways, here's chapter 2!

**_Chapter 2: Face your fears_**

It was Thanksgiving weekend which meant that Hermione would spend the weekend with Ron. She got up from her bed, took a shower, packed and went to her car. Then she drove to Ron's house. Ron Weasley was part of a sort of rich family. They owned a big house and Ron had just two siblings. They were both boys and they were twins. Their names were Fred and George Weasley.

A couple of minutes later Hermione arrived at Ron's house. It was a big house (A/N: as I said before) and it was painted white. Hermione parked her car and got out. Ron was outside to meet her. "Hey" said Ron and he kissed Hermione. "So are you ready to meet my folks" "Yep I'm ready" said Hermione. And hand in hand they walked inside the house.

When dinner time came strolling around, everyone from Ron's family and Hermione sat at the table. Hermione was next to Ron and in front of them were Fred and George and beside Hermione was Mrs. Weasley and beside Ron was Mr. Weasley. "So what kind of job do you have Hermione" asked Mrs. Weasley. Hermione was about to reply when Ron said "Oh she's the editor the magazine I work with." Mrs. And Mr. Weasley looked impressed. Mr. Weasley then took a drink of wine (he had one to many cups) then asked Hermione "so what about your family?" Hermione paled. "Well, I uh" Hermione started but Mr. Weasley cut her off "You do have family don't you?" "Well yeah I do it's just" Then Ron cut her. "She does have a family but her relationship with them is bad. Her father walked out on her mother when she was eight and her mother didn't care about her anymore. Then she lived with her uncle in a small room under her uncles bar" The table was silent. Mrs. Weasley looked faint, Mr. Weasley had a "sorry" face on, Fred and George were so pale. "Oh dear I'm so sorry" said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione just nodded.

After dinner, Ron and Hermione were walking upstairs because Hermione was going to go to sleep. "By the way Ron, it wasn't a small room under my uncle's bar" Hermione stated. Ron chuckled, "I know, but my parents needed to be shaken up a bit, did you see the look on my brother's faces?" Hermione laughed. "Well here is the guest room, and if you want, I can come here in a bit" said Ron, Hermione blushed. "Well I'll just leave that up to you, well goodnight" said Hermione. She kissed Ron in the cheek and went into her room. She put her stuff in the room and sat on her bed. Then she sat up and noticed the closet door was slightly open. She sat there for a moment and got up and closed the door. When she was about to sit in her bed, the door opened. Frigtened she closed the door and ran back to her bed. Then she turned on the light and lay in her bed.

A few hours had passed (since the whole house was quiet) when Hermione heard someone open her door. Quickly, she turned off the light and pretended to be asleep. Then she felt someone going into her bed and realized it was just Ron. She didn't hear him say anything and then said "Are you alright" then Ron turns around but it isn't Ron. Some old creepy woman was there instead of him. Panicking Hermione turned on the light and she fell of her bed. Hermione started crawling to the wall. The old woman was following her. She walked over to her and then yelled "LOOK AT ME" and all of a sudden the woman turns into Ron. "Hermione are you alright?" asked Ron worried. Hermione wasn't listening to him. That creepy old woman looked a lot like her mother. That's when she put it together. "I got to go visit my mom" said Hermione. She started packing her things. "Hermione what is going on?" asked Ron. Hermione wasn't paying attention. Just then her phone rang. "Where's my cell phone" asked Hermione. "Are you alright Hermione" asked Ron. Hermione found her cell phone and then answered it

"Hello?" "Yeah oh hey uncle tom what's up, oh, are you sure?" "Ok, I will come, bye" Then she hanged up. "Hermione are okay, what's going on?" asked Ron once again. "Listen Ron I'm sorry but right now, I've got to go to see my mom ok?" said Hermione her voice shaking. She was also holding back tears. "I'm sorry" said Hermione. Then she grabbed her stuff and went to her car.

_**The next day:**_

The next day, Hermione arrived at the church. She seesa coffin open and walked straight to coffin. Inside the coffin was her mum. Yes, last night her uncle told her horrible news. Her mother died. It wasn't because of him, she was sick and frail. Hermione sniffed. Today they were going to burry her mother. Hermione touched the coffin and got a flashback of what happened last night. She shivered. "Bye mum" said Hermione. She looked at the coffin one last time and then went to the graveyard where they were going to bury her mum.

A couple of minutes later, the pastor was saying some good things about Hermione's mum. Many people were crying but Hermione wasn't. She never let her emotions show. After the pastor finished his prayer, they buried his mom. As everyone was throwing flowers to the burial site, Hermione noticed that there was a young girl standing by a tree looking at her. She tried to wave but couldn't because of all the emotions. Then Hermione threw a rose in her mum's burial site and started walking away, completely forgetting about the young girl. "Hermione is that you?" asked a man. Hermione turned around. "Yep it's me, hey uncle Tom long time no see!" said Hermione and she hugged her uncle. They were walking to the parking lot. "So how are you?" "I'm okay, well been better" said Hermione. Just then a figure came in between them and Hermione noticed the person had dark messy hair and green eyes. Then her eyes widened when she realized who it was. "Hey uncle, was that, I mean the person that passed us, was that Harry?" she asked. "Oh yeah, that is Harry, been helping out your mom a lot and he's also helping redecorate the house." Hermione remained silent for the moment as flashbacks from 15 years ago came to her mind. Then Hermione snapped out of it and then said "Hey, do you have any spare keys for the house, I'd like to come, you know just to get some of my parent's pictures and stuff." Her uncle looked at her for a second. Then he reached into his pocket and gave Hermione the keys. 'Let me warn you that it's a bit of a mess in there, so watch out ok?" said her uncle. "Ok" said Hermione. They stopped in front of a pick up truck. "Well this is my car, hope to see ya soon, maybe we can catch up sometime?" he said. "Yeah, well bye" said Hermione. "Bye" then her uncle turned on the engine and left. Sighing, Hermione wondered why on earth she asked for the keys. Then she decided she had to stop somewhere. She got into her car and went to her destination.

Hermione arrived at the clinic. It wasthe place where hermum and dad had brought her when they didn't believe that he was real. It was the Children's Psychiatric Center. She stepped inside. Then she saw her doctor, Albus Dumbledore. "Miss Granger, how are you? I'm deeply sorry about your mother" said the doctor. Hermione gave a sort of sad smile to him then said "Me too". They walked into the clinic and started talking. "So where are you going to stay?" asked Dumbledore. Hermione shrugged "I don't know probably at a motel or something" "Well why aren't you staying at your house?" "You know why" stated Hermione. Then Dumbledore stopped walking. He turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, you've been coming here and visiting here for the past 15 years, you know for a fact the "boogeyman" doesn't exist." Hermione sighed, 'if only they believed me' she thought. "He does exist!" said Hermione. Dumbledore sighed. "Hermione the only way to not believe in the 'boogeynman' is to face your fears, why don't you stay at your house for one night and see what happens?" said Dumbledore. "But I-" started Hermione but Dumbledore interrupted. "Miss Granger, promise me you will stay this night in your house, trust me nothing is going to happen." Hermione sighed. "I promise" she told Dumbledore, fear etched in her voice. "Good, well I better be off, one of my patients need their medication so I'll see you around" he said and with that he turned around and walked away leaving Hermione alone in the empty hallway.

All of a sudden a scream was heard through the hallway. Hermione ran toward where the scream was coming from. She went inside the room and saw a young girl with brown hair screaming and looking at the ceiling. "Hey everything is going to be alright, don't worry" said Hermione trying to help her out. Apparently it wasn't working, so Hermione thought of the next best thing. "I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" yelled Hermione. The girl kept on screaming and looking at the ceiling. Hermione then turned toward the ceiling to see what was freaking her out. A part of the ceiling was partially open and it looked like someone was there. Then a doctor and a few of his assistants came and tried to calm her down. Hermione moved out of the way, trying to see the open ceiling. Then she was kicked out of the room. Hermione let out a breath, she did not want to go back to her house, but it was the only way to get rid of her fear. Head held high she left the clinic got into her car and started her journey back to where her nightmare began.

YEY chapter 2 is DONE! W00-h00 party! Lol well anyways I best be off, my neck hurts and I'm working on chapter 9 so please review and see you soon! Ta-Ta! Oh and by the way! Happy Super Bowl Sunday! YEAH lol


	3. Walking Down Memory Lane

Boogeyman: AU fic: (based on the movie) Hermione has been haunted by something for the past 15 years. The thing has now started to take everything she holds dear, now it's about to take her…. 

Hey everyone! I'm back yey! I've decided that this story will be put on pause for a short while (like about 1-8 weeks) because right now I'm just going through an emotional state in my life right now (no not the one that comes once a month!) and I just want some time to think. As for "Confessions" I'm going to continue that but the updates might be sort of slow.

Disclaimer: Never will own Harry potter lol NOOOOO and I don't own boogeyman either EXCEPT some parts I made up I own those…lol

**_Chapter 3: Walking Down Memory Lane_**

Hermione was driving to where her house. She couldn't believe that after all these years, she was going back. The road was quite empty except for some exceptional cars passing by. As Hermione kept on thinking SMASH! A crow had hit her front window. A truck was also passing by and Hermione spun of out control. Then her car stopped swirving. Hermione was breathing real hard. She got out of her car and look at her front window. The crow was dead and there was blood all over the window. 'Maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't return to my house' thought Hermione. Then she got back in her car and turned on the windshield wipers_(A/N: I think that's how you call it)_ The bird then slid off the window and the blood was splattering the window. Hermione then grabbed her water bottle and poured some water in her window. A few minutes later the blood was gone.

A while later, Hermione arrived at her home. It looked real creepy. _(A/N: I didn't explain how the house looked like so I'll try to explain it right now)_ The house was two stories and had a faint yellow paint. It looked abandoned like a haunted house but Hermione knew in her heart that it really is and always will be haunted. A few minutes Hermione plucked up her courage and went to the front door. Shakily, she took out the keys and unlocked the door. She opened it slowly and went inside. The house was unorganized. There was plastic wrap everywhere, a few old books, pictures and tools. She looked at the pictures. There was some of her mom and dad, a couple of pictures of her, and one goofy one of her and Harry. 'I wonder if Harry is still going out with…'Hermione stopped thinking because she heard something coming from the closet at the very back of the hallway. The door was slowly opening. 'It couldn't be him? Could it' she pondered. Deciding to see if it was really him, she walked slowly to the closet. Her hands were shaking violently but she went inside the closet.

The light was on and she noticed that it was quite dusty and few coats were hanging there. She walked around the closet and found an old flute. 'I remember this' she thought and then played random notes. She laughed and put it back where she found it. Then the lights turned off. Panicking, Hermione was trying to find the door. She wasn't paying attention and she kept on running into the hangers or coats. Then she ran into a shelf and it hit her head real hard. Finally she found the doorknob and got out of the closet, closing the door. She touched the corner of her forehead and winced. She looked at her fingers and noticed blood. 'Great' thought Hermione. 'I wonder if there's any ice' and with that thought she went into the kitchen. When she saw the sink she had a flashback.

_**Eight year old Hermione Granger couldn't sleep. So she decided to get a glass of milk. As she was nearing the kitchen she heard two voices fighting. She was at the doorway and looked at the two people fighting. A young woman with long brown hair was washing the dishes while talking to a young man with dark brown hair. "I don't know how long I can take it" said the woman. "Ever since you told her that story, she's been freaking out!" The husband then said "Well I just told her that because my dad told me that story when I was a little boy" The woman then looked at her husband. "Yeah but did you have to go to a psychologist because of that! I don't think so, if you didn't tell her that story, we would be living a normal life!" and with that the woman walked away from the sink and into the living room, leaving a flabbergasted husband and sad guilty child behind.**_

Hermione shook her head. Sometimes, she wished she could be perfect for her family and forget about the boogeyman, but she knew, deep in her heart, that she couldn't. Hermione then heard some yelling. She went to the window to look to see who was yelling. It was Harry. He was riding a black horse but it didn't look like he was controlling it well. The horse seemed to be out of control. "Hold on Harry!" she yelled and went outside to where the horse and Harry were. Once she got there, the horse threw Harry off him. Harry plummeted to the ground and the horse ran away. Hermione ran toward Harry. "Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes full of worry. Harry got up, he was about 3 inches taller than Hermione _(A/N: let's say Hermione is 5'5 so you do the math lol)_ "Yeah I'm okay, he's never been that violent before" answered Harry. "My leg is killing me" he said. "Come to my house, I'll get you some ice" said Hermione. "Okay".

Hermione got some ice out of the freezer and Harry was sitting down in a chair. "Here you go" she said. "Thanks" said Harry. "Hey, what happened to your forehead?" he asked, his tone was serious. Hermione didn't want to tell him the truth so she made up a lie. "Well silly old me tripped while coming inside the house and that scratch in my forehead is my welcome home gift." Harry laughed. "Here give me a bandage, I'll fix it up for you". Hermione nodded and grabbed a bandage. She gave it to Harry, then he grabbed an ice cube and put it in her forehead. Hermione winced. "Sorry but, if you don't wash it, it might get infected and I'm to lazy to go to the sink and get water" he said. Hermione laughed. Then he wiped the remains of water in her forehead with a napkin and put on the bandage. "Thank you" said Hermione. "Your welcome" he responded. There was a small moment of silence when Hermione said "So you still live with your dad?" "Yep, but he's usually not at home, so basically I live by myself. And how about you? How's life in the big city?" Hermione blushed. "Well it's great. I mean there's lots of sight's to see, there's a lot of cultural stuff. You should come someday" Harry shook his head. "Nah, I like living here." Then there was another pause. "So have any girlfriends Potter?" asked Hermione. "Well used too, I was going out with Cho Chang, you know that girl that you hated when we were little" Hermione rolled her eyes. When she was 5 Harry and Hermione met and became best friends. In fact, Hermione had a crush on him. But then, when she was 7, Cho Chang moved into the town and all Harry could think about was Cho this and Cho that. Hermione hated her for stealing the man of her dreams away. Well, Cho hated her too. They would play pranks on each other and Cho would tease Hermione a lot only when Harry wasn't arround. Then when Hermione turned 13 she got the worst birthday gift ever. As she was about to blow out her candles, Cho asked Harry out. Harry being the stubborn git accepted. Hermione blew out the candles and ran outside. Harry wanted to comfort her but Cho said it was a girl thing. But, before Hermione could "congratulate" the new couple, she was taken to live with her uncle. That was the last time she saw Harry and Cho.

"How long were you guys going out?" asked Hermione. "Well when she asked me out the first time we went out for a year, then broke up but remained friends. Then on my 19th birthday I asked her out again and now we've broken up for good." "So why did you break up with her?" asked Hermione. She was glad he no longer dated Cho, because she knew she didn't deserve him. "I caught her cheating on me with a guy from another city. His name was. let's see..Oh yeah! Cedric Diggory." Hermione's temper was boiling. How could someone do that to Harry? When she first saw Cho she knew that she couldn't be trusted and of course she was right. "Sorry" said Hermione. "Don't be" said Harry. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! I found this really goofy picture of us when we were 8 years old!" "Really?" "Yeah" Hermione said. Then she went to where she put the goofy picture. As she was about to leave she heard the closet door open once again. Hermione wanted to get away, but her feet were frozen in place. 'Please don't come in, please don't come in' she kept on saying in her mind. The door was halfway open when Harry popped in. "Hey, so where's the goofy pic?" he asked. "What? Oh yeah sorry about that, I was staring out into space" she handed Harry the picture. She looked at the door and noticed it was fully closed. "Aaww we look so cute in this picture" said Harry in falsely sweet voice. Hermione laughed.

"Hey I remember this picture! It's when you told me about the boogeyman living in your room!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione paled. Yes, she did tell Harry about it, but he didn't believe her either. No one did. "Yeah" Hermione said. "You don't believe in him anymore right?" he asked. Hermione sighed. "Some things, aren't meant to be forgotten" she whispered. Awkward silence followed. Harry looked at his watch. "Hey I have to go, it's my turn to make dinner, my dad is finally going to be there, if you want I can bring you some leftovers?" "Nah, that's okay" said Hermione. "Well I'll visit later" he said. "Okay then bye" she said. "Bye" said Harry and then he left.

**_A few hours later AKA: Night Time:_**

Hermione was taking out the trash. She put it in the trash can when all of a sudden she heard a sound coming from the outhouse. _(A/N: yes they have an outhouse)._ "Who-whose there" said Hermione. No one answered. She then decided to check it out. She went inside. It was a huge mess, branches everywhere, trash everywhere. She heard the noise again, and it was coming from a corner. "Whose there" asked Hermione again. No one answered again. Hermione walked closer and then found out who was making the noise. It was the girl from the funeral! "Hey! I know you! Your that girl that I saw at my mum's funeral!" exclaimed Hermione. The girl stood up. She had on a light brown sweater, jeans, and a skirt on. She had a pale complexion and fiery red hair. "What's your name?" asked Hermione. "My name is Ginny" she answered. "Aren't you suppose to be going home? Your parents might be worried about you" Ginny shrugged. "I'm going home after you answer my question" "Shoot" said Hermione. Ginny took a deep breath and then said "Is it true?" "Is what true?"

"Did the Boogeyman really take your dad?" Hermione paled. 'How did this girl know?' she thought. Then she answered. "No, he left when I was eight". Ginny looked at her for a second and then ran off. Hermione noticed a pink backpack. "HEY YOU FORGOT YOUR BACKPACK!" she yelled, but Ginny was long gone. Sighing, Hermione took Ginny's backpack and went inside her house.

A/N: Yey I finished Chapter 3! At this rate I might do about 8 chapters, but hey I could be wrong it's just an estimate! Please review! Thanx! And sorry for any spelling errors!


End file.
